Deck Nine Games
Deck Nine Games (ранее Idol Minds) — разработчики Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Компания основана в 1997 году и выпускала игры для PlayStation 1. В настоящий момент они сосредоточены на играх повествовательного сюжета (интерактивное кино), таких как Life is Strange. Сейчас они располагаются в Уэстминстере, штат Колорадо, США. История Deck Nine Games (до мая 2017 года известная как Idol Minds) — небольшая независимая студия, разрабатывающая игры, с увлекательными историями и геймплеем. Официальный сайт Основана в 31 марта 1997 года Марком Лионом и специализировалась на разработке игр для PlayStation 1. Ранее одной из популярных игр компании была серия Клёвые Скейтеры (Cool Boarders). Спустя какое-то время Deck Nine (тогда ещё Idol Minds) работали с такими издателями как Sony Entertainment и Activision. В последние три года Deck Nine переключилась на разработку приключенческих игр с сюжетом (или интерактивное кино). Их усилия были направлены на разработку «StoryForge» — инструмента для сценаристов, режиссёров, артистов захвата движения и создателей контента, который позволил им всем создавать интерактивные истории глубоко связанные с функционалом игры. Инструмент сценариста под названием PlayWrite объединяет традиционные методы написания сценария с ветвлением выборов и последствий, которые есть в играх с сюжетом. И это позволяет сценаристам сосредоточиться на «удивительных персонажах, интригующей истории и мучительном выборе», высвобождая больше времени на написание сценария, его вычитку и вникание в него, перед тем как выпустить полноценный продукт. Дополнительная функциональность включает в себя графы сцен, захват движения, запись аудио-сценариев и вывод всего этого в полноценный кинематографический инструмент под названием StoryTeller. StoryTeller — основа для создания киношных моментов, получающихся из автоматизации рутинных действий, помогающих творческой команде использовать липсинк (синхронизацию губ), анимацию, эмоции, события, камеры и эффекты камер (глубина резкости, хроматические аберрации и. т. п.) Before the Storm — первая приключенческая сюжетная игра Deck Nine, в сотрудничестве с издателем Square Enix и первоначальным коллективом тех, кто участвовал в разработке первой игры франшизы. Команда * Марк Лайонс (Mark Lyons) (Президент / Технический директор) * Джефф Литчфорд (Jeff Litchford) (Вице-президент) * Andrew Weatherl (Художественный руководитель) * Уэбб Пикерсгилл (Webb Pickersgill) (со-директор) * Крис Флойд (Chris Floyd) (со-директор) * Зак Гаррисс (Zak Garriss) (Ведущий сценарист) Интересные факты *С 1997 по май 2017 года Deck Nine были известны как Idol Minds. * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm — первая игра Deck Nine в жанре интерактивного кино. *Название «Deck Nine» взято от игры 80-х в жанре рассказа. *Компания стала широко известна по своему физическому движку в игре 2007 года Pain, ставшей самой популярной по скачиваниям в сети PlayStation Network в 2009 году.Откроем немного статистики PSN (26 января 2009 г.) Внешние ссылки * Сайт * Википедия * Facebook * Twitter Интервью N/A Создание истории Скриншоты инструментов: Tech_PlayWrite.jpg|Инструмент скриптов показанный на сайте Deck Nine Games'. Tech_Storyteller_tool-2.jpg|Редактор сцен, редактируется момент во время пикника. Tool1.jpg|Редактор сцен, редактируется момент на свалке. Tool2.jpg|Коррекция кривых. Tool3.jpg|Диалоговые ключевые кадры. Галерея Meet_Zack_Garriss.jpg Meet Webb Pickersgill.jpg Meet Chris Floyd.jpg Group-Photo-Deck-Nine-ColorBlock.jpg|Deck Nine, circa May 2017. Meet-D9-Collage-50.png|Deck Nine employees, circa at the end of 2017. Презентация на E3 2017 Deck Nine Games at E3 2017.jpg|Deck Nine Games на E3 2017. Презентация на Gamescom 2017 DH5pexZXYAAyfo1.jpg DIATCd9XcAQ7cdu.jpg DH7G3omXgAAXsE5.jpg DH5gJoFXcAEOLSL.jpg Видео Return to Arcadia Bay Life Is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2017 Before the Storm - E3 2017 Q&A Stream with Timestamps E3 Coliseum A Look at Life is Strange Before the Storm Chloe and Rachel ESRB Life is Strange Before The Storm Interview w Deck Nine Games' Zak Garriss & David Hein Chris Floyd, Director of Life Is Strange Before The Storm talks about Ep3 Ссылки en:Deck_Nine_Games pt-br:Deck Nine Games Категория:За сценой Категория:Before the Storm Категория:За сценой (Before the Storm)